


tunnel vision

by envysparkler



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Brother Acquisition, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Misunderstandings, Whump, fear of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysparkler/pseuds/envysparkler
Summary: Batman’s underground hideout is almost interesting enough to make up for the whole kidnapped thing.  There’s a massive computer setup, a bunch of gymnastics equipment, a dinosaur…And a furious Robin on crutches.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 77
Kudos: 842





	tunnel vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Write_Midnight_Snacks (Pink_and_Purple_Daisies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Purple_Daisies/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Daisy! I hope you have a wonderful day, and a fantastic year!
> 
> (Also I saw what you posted on discord and snickered because I was halfway through writing this.)
> 
> Let's pretend that Dick got fired from Robin after being beaten by Two-Face. This also serves as your irregular reminder that the author has never touched a DC comic in her life.

Jason huddled as tightly as he dared, scrunched up in a corner of the seat. Of the Batmobile. The actual, goddamn Batmobile and sure, Jason had been trying to steal its tires, but he never would’ve _dreamed_ of taking a ride in it.

No. Because that would’ve been a nightmare.

He knew how this worked. He knew that his clothes were filthy, so he tried to occupy the least space possible – he was going to sit in the hollow below the seat, that was his usual position, but Batman had ordered him to put on his seatbelt, and he’d clicked the buckle shut with trembling fingers.

He didn’t want to die. If Batman thought he needed a seatbelt, he’d wear the seatbelt. Besides, it wasn’t like he could _leave_. Even if the door could be opened, they were travelling _really_ fast, and also this was Batman.

He’d find Jason, no matter how hard he tried to hide.

So Jason stayed pressed against the car door, waiting for a heavy hand to land on his thigh and squeeze, waiting for that intense gaze to land on him and scowl at the way he was dirtying Batman’s very fancy car. Waiting, his heart pounding and his palms sweaty and dread locking his limbs together.

They were leaving Gotham. Jason could see the lights shining off the dark water as they crossed the bridge. Where – where was Batman taking him? Oh, god, was he going to _sell_ him? That was even worse – Jason had thought he was just repaying the man for the burgers, along with whatever his punishment was for trying to take the tires.

But Batman turned off the road, heading for a nondescript patch of stone that suddenly opened into a tunnel. Batman’s hideout. Right. Because of course Batman had an underground hideout.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and Jason almost forgot to be scared when the car finally came to a stop. They were in a _cave_. A cave full of shiny and interesting things – Jason didn’t even know where to look first, and Batman had to repeat himself before Jason realized he was telling him to get out of the car.

Jason quietly opened the door and got out, carefully brushing off the seat before Batman could spot any visible dirt. Batman headed deeper into the cave – it was one gigantic room, ceiling stretching so high that Jason could only see darkness, silence broken by soft echoing rustles. Everywhere he turned, there was something new to look at – a huge mechanical dinosaur, a giant penny, a line of suspended uniforms, a massive collection of screens and computers.

There were mats on the floor and cases of weapons and a whole gymnastics setup and what looked like a miniature clinic, a deep pool and multiple tunnels leading out of the cave, and Jason kept swiveling his head as he followed four steps behind Batman, trying to take it all in.

“B,” someone said coldly, straightening up from the computer chair. An older boy, a teenager, slinking forward on crutches – one leg was dwarfed in a massive cast, and there were splints wrapped around fingers of both hands.

He was wearing a simple domino mask, a loose button-up, and shorts, but the dark hair and the lean grace could only be one person, if they were in Batman’s underground hideout.

Robin levelled him with a scorching glare, icy fury seething through cold white lenses, and turned towards Batman, “You brought him here.”

Robin…did not sound happy about that. Was Batman not supposed to bring him back? Did they – did they have some sort of deal? Jason knew that Robin was Batman’s partner, but clearly they hadn’t negotiated all the details of their partnership before Batman had brought home a new kid.

“He needed somewhere to go,” Batman said, his voice level.

“ _Here_?” Robin hissed, “Are you kidding me, B? You tell me I’m fired and then you go pick up a new kid off the streets in less than a week?”

Oh. Oh _no_.

Jason didn’t want to do this long-term. He – he didn’t want to become _permanent_ , like Robin had. Jason eased back a step as he catalogued the teen’s injuries with fresh eyes.

Black eye, fading slightly. Split lip. The button-up had long sleeves, but the way Robin was moving suggested broken or bruised ribs. And that cast. It stretched from his toes all the way past his knee. Jason didn’t want to know how much that had hurt.

Everyone knew how badly Batman beat his criminals. It made sense that he’d do the same to his whores. And if Robin’s state was indicative of a loss of favor…

Jason wanted no part of this.

“Robin,” Batman said sharply.

“No, I’m not Robin anymore, _remember_?” the teen snapped, “Why don’t you just give the uniform to the kid right now? It’s not like you’ve ever given a flying fuck about my opinion.”

Jason didn’t want to change his _name_.

Batman growled, clearly beginning to lose his temper.

Oh god. This place was worse than he thought. He should’ve made a run for it back when Batman had caught him. Just ditched the hoodie and run. Or even jumped out of the car. Not get captured to be a permanent sex slave to an abusive maniac.

Jason edged back another step and, when both Batman and Robin apparently didn’t notice, took a quick glance around the cave. There were a lot of things but not a lot of places to hide, and some of the small nooks wouldn’t be easy to get to without making noise.

That left the tunnels.

Jason slowly eased back, step by step, waiting after each one to make sure they didn’t notice. Robin paused while yelling something about control issues, those eerie white eyes flickering towards him.

Jason didn’t waste another second. He ran, ignoring the startled shouts behind him, and burst into a tunnel, sprinting full-tilt into the darkness.

He didn’t stop running until his legs started burning.

* * *

The darkness was absolute. Jason had gotten turned around somewhere, he knew he had, the tunnels had split at least twice that he’d recognized before he decided to go about this the smart way, and kept his left hand on the wall.

The stone was cold and slightly slick under his fingers. Jason shivered, tugged the hoodie more tightly around himself, and pretended like the shudders were just because of the cold.

They’d seen him run. They knew _where_ he’d run. It was the goddamn _Batman_.

Jason bit on his lip to keep from making a sound, no matter how loudly he wanted to scream and shout and cry.

Batman had been gruff, but he hadn’t touched him. Hadn’t even choked him a bit when he caught him stealing the tires. Jason had expected to be backhanded into a wall, but Batman had just helped him put the tires back on, and took him to get food.

But Robin looked like he’d been beaten half to death. And Batman had been _angry_ with him. Furious. About as furious as he was with Jason right now, probably.

Jason knew the rules. Knew that you only ran if you were _sure_ you wouldn’t be caught, because if you were, then it was game over. Then they _knew_ you were a runner, and that was a good way to get a bullet in the knee.

Batman didn’t like guns. Jason had no doubt he’d be able to break both Jason’s kneecaps just fine without one.

He paused as his legs wavered, leaning against the wall and sliding down to curl into a small ball. He pressed his face to his knees and shook silently, curling as tightly as he could and letting hot tears slip down his cheeks.

He wished he’d never set eyes on that stupid car. Of all the stupid, greedy, thoughtless things to do, Jason had decided to _steal_ from _Batman_. And now, on top of whatever punishment he already had, he was going to get another one for running away.

Some part of him wanted to just keep wandering through the tunnels, so far and so deep that he’d eventually just die of thirst. Or starve, considering that there were plenty of little streams crossing the tunnels. A permanent escape.

But Jason didn’t want to die. And besides, this was Batman’s underground hideout. Jason wasn’t sure how he hadn’t found him yet, but it was only a matter of time. And he’d drag Jason all the way back to the main cave, and probably snap one of his ankles and never let it heal right, just to make sure he never did this again.

Jason forced himself back to his feet and wiped away his tears. Running away had been stupid. The only real option left was to go back, apologize with sufficient groveling, and plead to lower the punishment.

Batman would still punish him, but Jason wanted to avoid being permanently crippled, and maybe showing that he was smart enough to be scared would work in his favor. If Batman thought threats could keep him in line – well, Jason would take words over broken bones any day.

The problem was finding his way back.

Jason shuffled forward, right hand on the wall now, trying to remember how long it had taken him and where he’d stopped running and when he’d started sticking to the left wall. The darkness pressed in all around him, and Jason could feel his skin prickling, waiting for a heavy hand to fall on his shoulder as pitch black resolved into an outline of a cowl.

Just one stupid decision after another. Jason was really digging himself into a grave. He should’ve just shut up and taken it.

Jason took a ragged breath and forced down his emotions, locking it away. Get out of the tunnels. Apologize. Endure. That was really all he could do.

Darkness was lightening to shadows and Jason blinked – had he made it back? _Already_? He was more turned around than he thought – and froze when he heard a voice calling his name.

“Jason?” the voice echoed. Distant, but getting closer. The light bobbed. “Jason, can you hear me?”

Not growly enough to be Batman. Robin, then. Jason – Jason didn’t know what to do. His muscles had gone tense and refused to twitch.

He’d been found.

But it wasn’t by Batman.

And Robin wasn’t – Robin _wouldn’t_ –

The growing light illuminated a hollow in the tunnel, and Jason scrambled into it, crouching and hoping the stone overhang would conceal him from sight. Robin was injured. Jason could take him.

“Jason?” Robin called out again, “Jason, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean it.”

Looked like he and Batman had made up, then. Jason tried not to imagine if there were new bruises decorating Robin’s face.

“Jason, it’s dangerous out here,” Robin said, “You’ll get lost. Jason, if you can hear me, say something, please.”

His voice echoed through the tunnels, _‘lees lees lees’_ ringing back towards them.

Jason curled up further, biting down on his knuckles. What could he do? Where could he _go_? No one could hide from Batman, not even the criminals. This was his life now, and he was just going to have to accept it.

One minute more in the hidey-hole, one minute to mourn his last chance at freedom. But wait – Robin was a teenager, almost an adult, and he said that Batman had fired him. Hopefully that meant that Jason had only six more years to live through, and then he could leave.

A light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how distant. _Endure_. Jason had learnt the lesson well.

“Jason?” Robin called out, “Jason, I’m sorry. Can you hear me?”

Ten more seconds. Ten more seconds, and then he would crawl out. Just –

A sharp clatter, a dull thud, and a muffled scream.

Jason froze.

Harsh, wheezing breaths. A pained whimper. A hitched inhale cracking as cloth whispered against stone.

Jason warily poked his head out. The light had changed dramatically, the beam now illuminating the floor. No sign of a dark, bat-shaped shadow. He could hear soft, strangled sounds coming from further in front of him, and he edged out, half-expecting a rustling cape at any moment.

Nothing happened, and Jason cautiously made his way to the source of the pained gasps.

Robin was lying on the ground, flashlight on the stone, crutches fallen away from him. He was curled up, good leg pressed to his chest as he wrapped one arm around it, the other hand digging into his thigh right above the cast. His head was bowed to his knee, harsh breaths interspersed with muffled sounds of pain, and he was trembling.

Jason took a look around – still no Batman in sight – and took the last few steps. “Robin?” he called softly, tense, ready to leap back if this was a trick.

Robin jolted, like Jason had actually startled him, and he strangled the resultant gasp as he slowly uncurled. He was still wearing the domino mask, but his face split into a soft smile. “Jason?” he croaked.

“What happened?” Jason asked, warily glancing around. Like he’d ever be able to see Batman coming.

“Stone was more slippery than I thought,” Robin uncurled a little further, and braced one splinted hand against the ground to sit up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jason mumbled, staring at Robin and scanning him for any new bruises. There was nothing obvious, and surely a guy that dressed up as a bat didn’t understand subtlety.

Besides, he had no need to _hide_ what he was doing to Robin. There were no concerned teachers or neighbors or anything to wonder why Robin was sporting so many bruises. The police never managed to pin Batman down long enough to read him his rights. He got away with beating people up already, what was one more kid to the tally?

Jason held out a hand, and Robin took it with a grateful smile – he was heavier than he looked, and Jason had to strain and dig his heels in to pull Robin up.

“Thank you,” Robin said warmly as Jason retrieved his crutches. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you. You didn’t deserve that. I was upset about other things and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“It’s okay,” Jason muttered, stepping back as Robin gingerly tested his crutches. He noted that Robin was being nice when there was no Batman in sight.

…Or only _allowed_ to be nice when there was no Batman around?

Jason had been surprised that Batman had allowed Robin to speak to him like that – Willis would’ve shattered his jaw if he dared to express a similar sentiment – but maybe it was the act that the Bat wanted to see. Pitting the two of them against each other? Or – Jason knew some people got off on the idea of a fight.

“Come on,” Robin smiled, “Let’s get back to the cave. It’s freezing here.” He let Jason keep the flashlight as they shuffled their way back, and began chattering about random topics.

Jason huddled further into the hoodie. It was a taste of warmth – a flicker of what it would look like if someone actually _cared_ – but Robin was fired. He’d said so. He was leaving, and Jason would be all alone with Batman.

* * *

They entered the main cave to an ominous silence.

Batman was standing near the computer array, arms crossed, exuding silent fury. Robin blithely hobbled over to him, like his glare wasn’t enough to burn a hole through Jason’s heart, and merely beamed at Batman’s glower.

Jason followed a step behind, sick to his stomach.

“B –” Robin started cheerily.

“ _Sit_ ,” Batman snapped.

Robin dropped into the computer chair with the traces of a scowl. “I found Jason,” he said, and this time there was a bite to his tone.

Batman didn’t even glance at Jason. “I told you to _stay here_ ,” he hissed, “And you decided to ignore me –”

“Oh,” Robin laughed, high and false, “You say that like I’ve ever actually _listened_ – wasn’t that your complaint, B? That I don’t follow your orders?”

“– And went traipsing into dark, unmapped tunnels, without even taking a tracker,” Batman seethed, ignoring him.

“Okay, the tracker’s my bad, I forgot –”

“You’re _injured_ ,” Batman cut him off, stalking forward. Jason pressed to the side of the chair, watching his approach, his heart racing, “You could’ve been hurt worse –”

“I’m not some delicate china doll,” Robin snapped, “Get that through your thick skull. Yeah, I got hurt. But you’re overreacting. And you can’t stop me.” Something in Batman’s expression shifted, and Robin pressed forward, “I’m _eighteen_ and _you can’t stop me_.”

Jason stopped breathing. That – that was an outright challenge. That was a challenge and Batman was huge and Robin was injured and this wasn’t going to end well.

Batman took another step forward. “You disobeyed me,” he said harshly, and the sound grated down Jason’s spine.

Robin’s expression was mulish, and Jason just _knew_ he was going to make it worse – and if Batman didn’t care about him anymore, then he wouldn’t be careful, he wouldn’t make sure that Robin wouldn’t die –

But he wanted Jason functioning. He had to. Which meant – which meant that this was going to _hurt_ , but at least Jason would survive it. At least _Robin_ would survive it.

Jason stepped forward, between Robin and Batman, and dropped to his knees.

The sudden silence was deafening.

“Please,” Jason said quietly, clutching the hem of his hoodie. The chill of the stone was seeping into his knees, and he kept his gaze fixed on the dark boots. “Don’t hurt him.”

Robin made a small, choked sound.

“P-please,” Jason repeated – he was trembling violently but he couldn’t stop it – swallowing against a dry throat, “D-don’t. I – I’ll take his punishment.”

Another stretching moment of silence – Jason tried not to shake and watched the dark boots even though he knew he’d never be able to see Batman move – before the chair behind him squeaked and a warmth enveloped him, arms curling around him as Robin pulled him back.

“Jason,” Robin breathed out, his tone horrified, as he enveloped Jason in a hug, “No one’s going to punish you.”

Jason held onto Robin’s arms and struggled to keep his tears from falling. He needed to let go, he couldn’t let Robin try to protect him – he saw how well that had worked out for him and his mom, all it accomplished was his father accusing them both of colluding against him – but this was the first hug he’d gotten since his mother died, and he couldn’t stop himself from curling up and pressing his face into Robin’s shirt.

“No one’s going to hurt you,” Robin whispered, one arm wrapping him close, the other drifting up to his tangled hair. Jason couldn’t help the tears when he felt the edges of the splints.

“I-I don’t w-want him to h-hurt _you_!”

“Shh,” Robin soothed, “Batman isn’t going to hurt me, I promise.”

Jason burrowed further, careful to avoid the large cast stretched awkwardly along the floor, because that was _exactly_ what his mom had used to say. And he couldn’t call her out on the lie, and he couldn’t call Robin out on the lie, and all he could do was clutch Robin until Batman came to tear one of them away.

He couldn’t see the dark boots anymore.

“Batman would never hurt me,” Robin said softly, nudging Jason’s face up – he’d removed the domino mask, and Jason could see the full extent of the nasty bruising stretching over his right eye. He had blue eyes, and they crinkled when Jason met his gaze. “I promise, he won’t hurt me.”

Jason couldn’t help the involuntary glance at the cast. Robin caught it, and tightened his grip. “That was Two-Face,” Robin said quietly, “I got caught and – and he beat me. Batman saved me.”

Jason remembered Two-Face breaking out of Arkham a week ago. Remembered the rumor that he’d been sent back with multiple broken bones.

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Robin repeated, “He’s not going to hurt _you_. I would never let _anyone_ touch a kid, Batman or not.”

_But you’re injured_ , Jason didn’t say. He just wrapped himself back into the hug and listened to Robin’s heartbeat.

Footsteps padded closer – softer than the boots, but deliberate. Jason twisted enough to squint at the approaching figure with one eye.

The man had to be Batman – same height, same figure, same jaw, but he was wearing sweatpants and a plain black T-shirt, no mask over piercing blue eyes.

_He has a type_ , some part of his mind shrieked. A shriek that was swiftly drowned out, because Jason _recognized_ that face.

Bruce Wayne sat down cross-legged on the stone floor, a good three feet away from Robin and Jason.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Wayne said levelly – his voice was softer, no longer Batman’s harsh, gravelly tone. “I’m not going to punish you. I’m not going to hurt Dick.”

Dick? Jason glanced back up – right, Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward.

“You kidnapped me,” Jason mumbled to Dick’s shirt, half-hoping Wayne didn’t hear.

“I didn’t kidnap you, Jason,” Wayne said quietly, “You’re a child. You shouldn’t be living on the streets. You –”

“The orphanages are just fronts for traffickers!” Jason said, dread clawing back up.

Wayne raised an open hand. “I believe you, Jason,” he said quietly, “That’s why I brought you here. You need a home.”

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe that,” Jason muttered. _Bruce Wayne_ deciding to take in a poor orphaned street kid. Yeah, right.

“Jason, I will swear it on anything you need to believe me,” Wayne said softly, “I didn’t bring you here as a punishment. I brought you here to be safe. No child should live in danger.” His tone took an edge on the last sentence, and Jason could feel Dick’s scoff reverberate through him.

“Nine years you let me out into the city and _now_ you’re getting cold feet?” Dick snapped.

“Dick,” Wayne said sharply, and Jason curled up further, “We will discuss this later.”

Dick made several uncomplimentary sounds under his breath, but he didn’t press the issue.

Jason stared at Wayne, who was watching him silently. No assessing gaze of someone sizing up his worth – as a thief, as a whore, as anything he had to be to survive in Crime Alley. Just a quiet stare.

“I don’t want to be Robin,” Jason said, words coming out in a rush. He didn’t want to be Batman’s _partner_.

Dick’s arms tightened around him.

“No one is going to be Robin,” Wayne said. Dick was frozen for a full second before Jason heard him breathe again.

Jason regarded Wayne warily, waiting for the other shoe to drop. For the rules, for the demands, for the _‘boys don’t cry, now get up before I give you something to cry about’_.

“Jason, I’m not going to hurt you,” Wayne said levelly, “I’m not going to touch you. I will repeat it as many times as you need to hear it, but you are safe here.”

It was a lie. It _had_ to be a lie. Jason had never been safe, not on the streets, not with his mother, and certainly not with his father. He didn’t know what safe _meant_.

It had to be a lie, but Wayne wasn’t moving, and Dick was still curled protectively around him, and Jason didn’t even know why his eyes were prickling because _it was a lie_ , there was no reason for his throat to swell up and his heart to clench and his fingers to tremble because they were _lying_ –

“Oh, Jay,” Dick murmured to his hair as Jason sobbed into his shirt, “It’s okay. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you, I swear.”

Jason didn’t believe them, he _didn’t_ , but he couldn’t let go of Dick either. It felt like his heart had cracked open down the middle, vulnerable and exposed, and Jason _hated_ it. It was the worst feeling in the world.

It was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason doesn't repair Dick and Bruce's fractured relationship, but Dick's plan to run away to the Titans is put on hold by his need to stay and ~~cuddle~~ protect his new baby brother, so Dick and Bruce manage to have an actual conversation at some point.
> 
> Dick still becomes Nightwing, but Jason never becomes Robin.
> 
> Years later, a grumpy Jason is hobbling around the Manor on crutches, two months post-Ethiopia, when the doorbell rings. There's a kid clutching a folder on their doorstep, and he wants to talk about Bruce Wayne. [[Batcellanea ch1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792421/chapters/73292703)]


End file.
